A straight line reciprocating motion mechanism is wildly used in a modern mechanical field, such as a feeding mechanism of an automatic cutting machine and an automatic feeding mechanism, etc. However, the straight line reciprocating motion mechanism with a mechanical transmission is unavoidably subjected to a large inertial impact when a motion direction is changed, which reduces a service life of the straight line reciprocating motion mechanism and generates ambient noise.